Independence Party (Enderron)
} |- | colspan="2" align="center"|'Independence Party' Onafhankelijkheidspartij 独立党 Dúlìdǎng 独立党 Dokuritsu-tō |- | colspan="2" |- | colspan="2" align="center"| |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Leaders | width="50%" align="left"|Sir William Oxley Benjamin Thrailkill Alex Holthe Martin Crowley Mike Behrens Andrew Quinton |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Founded | width="50%" align="left"|24 February 1943 |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Dissolved | width="50%" align="left"|17 October 1994 |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Preceded by | width="50%" align="left"|Enderron People's Party |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Merged into | width="50%" align="left"|Conservative Party |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Ideology | width="50%" align="left"|Conservative liberalism Economic liberalism Enderronian nationalism Populism Monarchism |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Political position | width="50%" align="left"|Centre to centre-right |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Colour | width="50%" align="left"| }| } | }} Teal |} The Independence Party (IP or colloquially the Indies) was a centre-right political party in Enderron that existed from 1943 to 1994. From its founding to the 1980s it was the one of the two major political parties in Enderronian politics, the other being the centre-left Social Democratic Party of Enderron. It was particularly dominant from the during the early post-independence years, continuously serving in government from 1943 to 1970 under Prime Ministers William Oxley, Benjamin Thrailkill and Alex Holthe. The party's main ideologies were centre-right economic liberalism and Enderronian nationalism, and was considered populist at times. It was mainly supported by middle-class voters in the outer suburbs and rural areas. Starting from the late 1970s, the Independence Party began to lose influence to other right-leaning parties such as the Enderron National Party and Conservative Party. The party suffered a serious setback in 1992, when more than a third of its parliamentary caucus defected to the Conservatives, and the party subsequently lost its status as Official Opposition in parliament. Following a disastrous election in 1994 the party was reduced to a rump of four MPs. It merged into the Conservatives the month after the election. The Conservative Party itself later merged with the Liberal Democrats in 2000 to form the modern Liberal Party of Enderron. Election results ImageSize = width:670 height:240 PlotArea = width:570 height:160 left:30 bottom:60 AlignBars = justify DateFormat = x.y Period = from:0 till:60 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical AlignBars = justify ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:5 start:0 PlotData= bar:% color:teal width:18 mark:(line,white) align:center fontsize:S bar:1945 from:start till:43.61 text:43.61 bar:1946 from:start till:51.60 text:51.60 bar:1950 from:start till:50.17 text:50.17 bar:1954 from:start till:47.23 text:47.23 bar:1958 from:start till:52.92 text:52.92 bar:1962 from:start till:47.88 text:47.88 bar:1966 from:start till:45.27 text:45.27 bar:1970 from:start till:33.14 text:33.14 bar:1974 from:start till:38.50 text:38.50 bar:1978 from:start till:36.22 text:36.22 bar:1982 from:start till:30.48 text:30.48 bar:1986 from:start till:31.45 text:31.45 bar:1990 from:start till:21.68 text:21.68 bar:1994 from:start till:8.22 text:8.22 }}| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 5 |960,551 | 43.61% | 1st | style="background-color: lavender" |Minority government | William Oxley |- | 1946 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 15 | 1,398,526 | 51.60% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Government | William Oxley |- | 1950 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 5 | 1,628,780 | 50.17% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Government | William Oxley |- | 1954 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 6 | 1,966,014 | 49.23% | 1st | style="background-color: lavender" |Minority government | William Oxley |- | 1958 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 11 | 2,361,891 | 52.92% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Government | William Oxley |- | 1962 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 1 | 2,367,299 | 47.88% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Government | William Oxley |- | 1966 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 11 | 2,396,443 | 45.27% | 1st | style="background-color: lightgreen" |Government | Benjamin Thrailkill |- | 1970 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 40 | 3,534,306 | 33.14% | 2nd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Alex Holthe |- | 1974 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 15 | 4,388,281 | 38.50% | 2nd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Alex Holthe |- | 1978 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 7 | 4,353,095 | 36.22% | 2nd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Martin Crowley |- | 1982 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 7 | 3,780,042 | 30.48% | 2nd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Mike Behrens |- | 1986 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 16 | 4,151,409 | 31.45% | 1st | style="background-color: lavender" |Minority government | Mike Behrens |- | 1990 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 10 | 3,002,173 | 21.68% | 2nd | style="background-color: pink" |Opposition | Mike Behrens |- | 1994 | }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} | 47 | 1,186,772 | 8.22% | 4th | style="background-color: lavender" |Crossbench | Andrew Quinton |}